Wishful Hallucinations
by Bitta
Summary: Four years after Link has been returned to his time...and hes miserable. He begins to see shadows and they look like someeone hes seen before. Yaoi warning. Chapter 8 is finally up, sorry for taking so long...but thanx to all who waited. story's finished
1. Chap 1

The cool water swirled around his feet, like the empty thoughts moving in his head.  
  
Four years had come and gone since being dropped back into his own time, four years of complete agony. And no one remembered anything, the burning of Kakiriko Village, the freezing of Zora's Domain, nothing. And everyone's happiness, thanks to him.  
  
But not everyone's memory was blank. Fourteen year old Link remembered. He recalled every aspect with painful accuracy. The beasts, temples, people, Sheik...  
  
And what of everyone's cheer? If anyone even deserved a little of the good cheer, it was Link himself right? So why had he had to endure for four years?  
  
He stood up and shook the water from his feet. He gathered his boots, and started walking to the ranch, his one source of comfort.  
  
It was dusk by the time he arrived. When he had climbed the steep incline, he realized that everyone had gone to bed.  
  
"OH well." He sighed. The humans weren't the reason he came. He turned to his right and entered the stable. Many of the horses and cows had lied down, but one young mare caught his eye and a small grin lit his face.  
  
"Hey girl!" He bounced over to the horse's stall. Epona, now about five years, looked up, her eyes pleading with Link to be let free. "Alright." He voice contained a hint of annoyance but inside he was brimming with joy.  
  
Link led the mare outside and into Hyrule field. He climbed on her bare back and immediately they were off. The wind blew through his hair, drying his eyes and brushing past his cheeks.  
  
Link knew Epona just loved to run so he let her go where she would. He closed his eyes, putting his full trust into the moving mass of muscle beneath him. He enjoyed the feeling that nothing mattered, that no worries could ever catch up.  
  
But eventually, the mare had to stop and take a drink. He hopped off and tumbled onto on the bank of Hylian Lake, stopping at a resting position.  
  
"Come on Epona, Malon's going to wring my neck if she finds out that I rode you after dark."  
  
He went to mount her when a twig snapped from a bush over to his left, near the Lakeside Laboratory. Link drew his sword and spun to meet a shadowy outline of a young man. In the back of his mind, a memory was triggered. No...it couldn't be... But before Link could confirm his suspicions, the figure vanished in a snap of phosphorescent light.  
  
He stared at the spot where the silhouette stood. Could it have possibly been? No...no way... Sheik wasn't real, just a figment of Zelda's imagination. But that man had no doubt been a Shiekah, the clothes and flyaway hair had confirmed that. But hadn't Impa been the last?  
  
A light tug on his shirtsleeve brought him back to reality. Apparently, the mare had either not seen or had been unmoved by the figure. Nevertheless, she seemed to realize the trouble Link would be in with Malon if they got caught  
  
"Alright girl. Let's go."  
  
Link spent the rest of the night outside of Epona's stall. Thoughts, once again, racing through his mind.  
  
Who what that? Had he just been a reminiscent from link's memory? He had been attracted to Sheik, no doubt, who wouldn't have been? The blonde hair carelessly poking through the bandages Zelda had worn as a mask. So if Zelda and Sheik were one in the same, why wasn't there any attraction to the princess? But of course, she remembered nothing of the foolish little fairy boy.  
  
Impa. Surely she would know if there was another Shiekah, and who he was. But how am I going to talk to her? The security had been hyped up and it was now futile to even attempt sneaking into the palace.  
  
The next morning he awoke with Malon staring down on him with the fakest smile he had seen.  
  
"You took my horse last night, didn't you Link?" Link could have sworn he saw a muscle in the corner of her eye twitch. "Don't try to lie. She's sweaty and covered in mud. Besides I heard you ride out last night." Of course! Malon's window was right above the entrance to the ranch. He was stupid to forget.  
  
"Listen Malon, I'm sor.." But before he could finish Malon had tackled him  
  
"Oh it's ok! I forgive you!" Then she grabbed his collar and in a more menacing tone, added, "Just don't do it again."  
  
"OK I promise!" Malon let go and Link scrambled to he feet. Malon would have been quite a catch.. But she had no interest whatsoever of becoming anything more than friends with Link.  
  
"Malon?"  
  
"Yea?" She turned to face him, Face christened with a smile.  
  
"I need a way to get inside the castle, but I have no idea how to go about it." Link stopped. He knew Malon was about as plain as a slice of bread, but he had to try  
  
"Why not just ask the guard?" 


	2. Chap 2

"What business have you inside the castle?" The guard glared down at Link. His shining armor and stony face made no impression on the forest boy. He'd dealt with asshole guards before. His stubbornness far out weighed any threat a guard could pose. But now was not the time to have a problem with authority.  
  
"Please, sir, I need to speak with Impa of the Sheikahs." The guard's expression did not change and he continued to stare at him. Damn this isn't going to be easy. If the man was going to treat him as a child, he'd have to act as one. He threw on his best innocent look.  
  
"Sir, I have a question for Miss Impa. If you could just fetch her, I will make it quick. I promise." He sighed but left his eyes gleaming.  
  
The guard continued to stare, Links 'innocence' never fading. After what seemed twenty minutes to Link, he spoke.  
  
"Follow me." He instructed.  
  
The guard led Link through the gate and across the field. Once inside the castle, the familiarity escaped link. He suddenly realized he had not once stepped into the castle when not inhabited by a curropted king.  
  
The guard led him down long corridors and up twisted staircases. They stopped in front of large wooden double doors. The guard raised an armored hand and rapped on the door.  
  
"Come in." A voice flooded with recognition shouted. The voice sent shivers of pain down Link's back. He fought the tears back with a cough.  
  
The guard turned, "Stay." The order came as if he were addressing a dog. He turned once more and slid through the doors, not allowing Link a glimpse inside. The boy leaned his ear to the door, but heard nothing.  
  
That was Zelda's room. It had been her voice, no doubt in his mind. From the time that he had returned to the present, he had associated the name 'Zelda' with fury. She had taken his love, the one he felt joy with. But when he heard her voice, he longed to see her, if only to confirm...what?  
  
The door cracked open and the guard emerged, closely followed by a woman with short purple hair. She wore gauntlets, uncommon for a woman. One look at her slit eyes could assure even the stubbornness of disbelievers of her origin.  
  
The guard stepped aside, "Impa of the Shiekahs."  
  
Link's breath stopped in his chest. He bowed low, shaking. It was hard not to be impressed with this race of people. Their eyes looked as if they could pierce into your soul.  
  
Impa stared with arms crossed, looking down at the boy. A stern gaze never left her face. Link continued to bow.  
  
Finally, the Shiekah broke the silence. "Follow me." She turned and Link began to follow. "Not you." The guard looked taken aback. Impa had turned back before either Link or the guard had stepped.  
  
She continued, her strides so long that Link had to jog to keep up. They made their way further into the castle and came upon a smaller, but still impressive door.  
  
She strode through, Link following closely on her heels. They entered a fairly large room. A basic plain bed sat in the corner. If Link hadn't just spent twenty minutes traipsing through the castle, he would have had doubts about the whereabouts of this room.  
  
"Yes, it is plain, but this was my request and I have found it quite to my liking." Impa's rich voice came from a corner where she had sat in a rocking chair. The Shiekah motioned for Link to sit in a chair opposite of her own, and he cautiously obeyed.  
  
"Yes I know of the boy you have seen. Although, he is not a full blood." Impa leaned back, arms folded across her chest, face expressionless.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"A prophecy came to me that you would return with a question of the boy."  
  
Link leaned forward with interest. Return? Could she possibly remember? No. Only Link did.  
  
"Do you...remember?"  
  
"No Link, I do not, in my consciousness anyhow. But my nights have been haunted with brief flashes and I believe I have pieced together the legend of the Hero of Time.  
  
"However, this is not the reason you have come to me. You believe there is another of my kind in existence, correct?"  
  
Link nodded and proceeded to tell her of his encounter. When he was done, Impa nodded. A slight smile pulled at the corners of Impa's mouth.  
  
"Yes, there is a half blood still around. Although, he rarely comes to me and I've only talked with him once. He is the child of a Hylian woman and my brother. He was cast out as a boy."  
  
"Your brother?" Confusion was rising.  
  
"Yes. My brother and I were the last full bloods. I refused to mate, while he wanted the Shiekah line to continue. I argued that there were no other Shiekahs to continue the tribe, but he insisted that half Shiekah is better than no."  
  
"But, then, you're not the last." Link's leg was tingling, but he dared not move, lest Impa pause.  
  
"Shiekah? Yes I am, full anyhow. My brother died the day after his mate was impregnated. A mysterious sickness overcame him suddenly, too fast to treat, or even detect. The healers had no idea."  
  
"I'm sorry." Link could detect a shroud of pain in her voice, although her face remained stern. "This boy...he resembled.." Link wasn't sure if Impa knew the part Zelda played in the breaking of his soul.  
  
"The character Zelda masqueraded as? Yes, she knew this boy. Almost all her life. She still does. In the future you were in, they were lovers."  
  
Link's face expressed his surprise, he disgust. Damnit.. So the mutual attraction he thought "Shiek" had held. Zelda wasn't obsessed with him? Hadn't Shiek..? The identities of the two were more than disconcerting. But he never knew, never would.  
  
"Ah. I see this disappoints you." A sly smile lit Impa's face.  
  
"I..uh.." Blush crept into Link. Pointed ears first, working down to his cheeks.  
  
"Yes a touchy subject. Link, there's nothing wrong with having feelings for another man. No need for embarrassment. It's not your fault, nor can you help how you feel." Impa fully smiled now. And Link returned it.  
  
"Um, what is his name?" Link's blush brightend his face.  
"Shokin. "She replied, the smile now held an understanding air. 


	3. Chap 3

Deep amber eyes stared back into his own, as fingertips grazed his skin. He closed his eyes, enjoying the blossoms of pleasure the knowing fingers sent through his body.  
  
Surroundings fell from around the pair, leaving them to focus completely on each other. He opened his eyes once more to take in his partner. Only two features were visible in the twighlight. The man's blonde hair lay carelessly, enticing Link to run fingers through it. And his eyes were following his hands, absorbing every part of Link's body.  
  
The Hylian's hands reached up and stroked the bare, muscled torso above him. Felt it quiver beneath his touch. The reaction excited Link, making him crave for more.  
  
Lips came down upon his own, lingered and moved to his neck. When they came to his collar, Link gasped. He leaned into the kiss and felt a smile as they touched him again.  
  
The Shiekah continued down, not missing a spot on Link's milky body, his blonde hair twirled in Link's fingers. He finally made the journey to the Hylian's stiff erection. As he worked his tongue around the tip, Link's eyes began to water, his body tense.  
  
Link jolted awake. Lifted up his thick covering. Damnit. The sticky substance clung to his stomach. Good thing I'm near the river. Link cast away his clothes, which happened to only be a green tunic and under clothes, and jumped into the icy river.  
  
Impa had offered him a place to rest for a couple of days, but he had turned her down. He liked the stars, he'd told her. But the night sky was not the sole reason; he hoped to see Shokin again. And about the first encounter, had it been chance, or had he been followed?  
  
But that dream, it had been Shiek, not Shokin, of this he was certain, he had seen Zelda's alter ego too many times. Although, something in the dream had been different from the rest, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
Link stopped his train of thought to study a silver fish that had swept by his bare leg. It struggled against the current and was soon out of the boy's sight.  
  
He scooted up onto the bank and fell asleep, half his naked body still in the water.  
  
When he woke, violet eyes peered down at him. He started, and jumped to an almost upright position, but in the process his forehead knocked into that to which the eyes belonged. They both fell back, clutching their heads.  
  
"Who the.." But Link opened his eyes at that moment, and his heart stopped. "You!"  
  
The boy looked startled and jumped to his feet.  
  
"No. Don't go." Link's voice pleaded. Don't leave me. And to his surprise, the young man lowered his arm and placed an object back into a pouch tied around his waist.  
  
In addition to the pouch, he wore a deep purple tunic, much the color of his eyes, which clung to his chest. He was dressed much like Link, which meant he probably just threw on whatever clothes he could manage to scrape together. His golden hair lay carelessly on top of his head. A torn left sleeve and a bloodstained bandage was carelessly wrapped around the bare arm. Blue arcs under his eyes gave one the impression that he hadn't rested for weeks.  
  
Shokin stared at Link, but never loosing his alertness. Motionless, his eyes never left the Hylian's, until he seemed to realize something. He glanced down at the boy's naked body, still wet from his nap in the water. His glazed cheek turned a bright crimson and he turned away.  
  
Link looked down at himself, suddenly recalling he had fallen asleep nude. He turned the same shade as the Shiekah and plunged into river. Unnerved by the awkward silence, the Hylian decided to break it. "Why are you following me?"  
  
The young man gracefully turned around and continued to stare at Link. He smiled and said, "I simply find you fascinating." He came closer and crouched near Link. "The dreams Impa has had, I've have also had. I'm curious as to your adventures and what part I might have played in them, or rather, Zelda." The sun reflecting in Shokin's eyes gave the look of mischief, which Impa also had if she tilted her head to the sun.  
  
To Link's surprise, the man bore hardly any resemblance to Shiek. First, the eyes were of a different color and nature. Shiek's had been soft, almost feminine. Shokin's were hard, as if daring you to try and see his soul and if you should succeed, you would be knocked flat on your ass. Link had always pictured himself dominating Shiek...That's it! His dream, he had been dominated, unlike the other dreams. This man looked as if he had never been dominated and had no wish ever to be.  
  
Shokin smiled broadly, "My name's Shokin, although you already knew that since you have spoken to my aunt. Very intelligent and caring woman, she is. She doesn't come off as caring, yes I know, she's very gentle, although I don't think she herself realizes it." He closed his mouth and looked at Link, as if expecting a reply or argument. The Hylian simply nodded. "So yes, as to why I've been stalking you." The Shiekah rolled over and sat down, very close to Link's face, his own was resting on his hands and the bank, his whole body a bit tense.  
  
"Yes, why are you here, where do you come from?" Link was suddenly bombarded with questions he had unconsciously thought of since the moment he left the castle.  
  
"But Link, you already know where I come from, although I'd care not to." Shokin cast his eyes down, tears beginning to swell. "But yes, you do know, my father bedded a Hylian woman, nameless to me forever for all I care. And he died a few months before I was born, the day after I was conceived, if I'm not mistaken. But Impa has told you the same story, and as much as you know, is the extent of my knowledge also."  
  
Neither of us know much about our past.. Link perked up a little at this realization.  
  
Shokin looked up at the sky, pondered the sun for a moment, "I must be going, beautiful, but I shall hunt you down again soon." He leaned down and kissed Link's cheek. The Shiekah backed away, reached into his pouch and, with a loud crack, disappeared in a haze of smoke.  
  
Link sighed and put his head down upon his arms. Beautiful.. Shokin's words echoed through his mind. He stayed for countless minutes, maybe hours. Finally he got up, washed and dried his rags he called clothes, and walked dreamily to the ranch.  
  
The sun was directly overhead and beating down on the Hylian's back. Sweat was rolling down is forehead bye the time he reached the ranch.  
  
Epona was in the field with Malon. She had her ocarina and was playing the song Link knew all too well. The horse was galloping joyfully around, to sort of a rhythm to Malon's playing. Link stood watching them both, Malon, belting out a melody and Epona jumping to the beat. He started humming along with Malon's ocarina.  
  
He suddenly realized how hot he was and that he needed wind to cool him before he passed out. He walked slowly up to the pair, not wanting to disturb their dance.  
  
"Malon?" The girl started, and realizing whom it was, smiled.  
  
"Hey! How did things go at the castle?" She waved him over and sat on the grass, inviting him to do the same. He eased calmly on the grass, and told her everything Impa had said, leaving out the details of him wanting Shokin and meeting him that morning. When he finished he looked up at her, and she was smiling mischievously.  
  
"What?"  
  
She giggled. "You're leaving something out, Link." She continued to giggle, looking at Link with that glow in her eye that told him she knew.  
  
"Oh yea? What's that?" Link tried to sound nonchalant, but he didn't think it was working.  
  
Malon continued to stare at him, a smile spreading slowly across her face. "Oh, you already know what you're leaving out, and you know I know, so why try to lie to me? Remember, I'm a woman and I've got a little thing called intuition." She tapped her temple and winked at him. "You like him, don't you?"  
  
"Well if you already know, then why are you asking!" Link jumped to his feet, shouting at her. Malon looked slightly taken aback by the little explosion from the normally calm boy, but Link instantly regained his composure. "Sorry...I just..."  
  
"Yea, it's alright. You know there's nothing wrong with feeling that way, don't you?" She looked at him compassionately.  
  
"So Impa's told me." He sat back down, this time a little further away from her then before. "Look, I don't like him anyway, he's the one called me beautiful."  
  
At this last statement, Malon's eyebrows raised. "So you have talked to him?"  
  
Link sighed. He couldn't see a way of avoiding the subject of this morning any longer. He told her, very sketchily, the details of that morning.  
  
"Wow. I bet that was embarrassing."  
  
Gee, she sure knows how to comfort people, doesn't she? "Yea, it was." He blushed, remembering the fine points of that morning.  
  
"So, I take it you want to steal my horse again?" Malon hastily changed the subject.  
  
"Umm, yea that was the basic reason I stopped by." They both got up, brushing grass off of themselves. "Can I? Or are you still mad at me for stealing her?"  
  
"Yea, I'm still mad, but it is hot and we could both use a ride. I'll let you take her, only if I can come." Link wasn't sure he wanted her to come along, but he was now in desperate need of some cool wind.  
  
"Alright, but I call Epona!" They ran off, Link to Epona, Malon to an almost equally beautiful stallion. 


	4. Chap 4

'Wishful Hallucinations' Chapter 4  
  
Shokin's POV  
  
Insight into Shokin's asshole ways...hehe I love him  
  
The moon shone through the half clouded sky, smiling down into an open window inside of Hyrule castle. A lone dim figure stood dressing, his fingers getting caught in the holes only twice. The rugged character made his way hastily around the large room, while a second, more slender figure slept in a canopied bed.  
  
The first wandered to a box set upon a polished-cherry vanity. He slowly pulled a drawer and picked an item from it, promptly shoving it into his pocket. Then he bent over the peacefully sleeping princess and pecked her cheek.  
  
To his surprise, the girl's eyes fluttered open. "Shokin, where are you going?"  
  
"I need to leave for a bit, but I will be back, Lovely." He kissed Zelda again, climbed onto the windowsill, and leapt.  
  
Although the window was at least three stories from the ground, Shokin landed gracefully on his bare feet and made his way to Hyrule Castle Town, then towards the Bazaar. He knocked softly on the darkened door. Two, three, one.  
  
Unlocking, the door opened slowly, barely enough to let Shokin slip through.  
  
A burly man stood before him. "Shokin!" The two embraced as old friends would upon seeing each other for the first time in years. "Did you do it?"  
  
The half-breed plopped himself in an easy chair positioned on the right wall. He crossed his legs and started biting his nails.  
  
"Do what?" He looked up at the man with a gaze of false innocence. "Screw her? Yes. Get the ring? Yes also." He reached into his pocket and pulled the object out. The flickerign candle light gleamed off of it as he held it up for the man, a sly smile playing on his lips.  
  
The man chuckled, shaking his head. "I swear Shokin, you're going to get yourself executed."  
  
"Hey! You're the one who wanted the damn thing." Shokin tossed him the ring.  
  
"I meant you can't just go in there and fuck the princess, steal her jewelry and leave." The man clumsily caught the ring and began to examine it. It was pure gold, with a symbol of the Tri-force embedded in it. A tiny emerald played in the middle between the crystal triangles.  
  
"I just did. Besides, Rin, she'd never tell it was I. She loves me, remember?" Shokin went back to his grubby nails.  
  
Rin sighed and set the ring on the table next to him. "So, since you already did it, how was she?"  
  
Shokin laughed. "Terrible, but it was to be expected. A sheltered little princess doesn't usually have much experience in that area." Rin also broke into laughter, his gut jerking up and down.  
  
The younger wiped a tear from his eye, slowly regaining his composure. "So what'd you want with that ring anyway. Surely you can't tell people it's Zelda's?"  
  
Rin also started to come back to normal. "Of course not! But Zelda's or not, emeralds are valuable. She was probably the only woman to own one. You simply can't find them in Hyrule."  
  
Shokin chuckled softly. "No woman to give it to? Why, with your charm Rin, I cannot believe females are not crowding in your bed." The Sheikah burst out, and the shop owner gave a little chortle and shrugged.  
  
"Women aren't a big concern in my life any more. Sure, a whore every now and then, but they're just a product of my main goal." Ran picked up the ring once more and examined the emerald.  
  
"Money?" ventured Shokin, although he knew he had guessed correctly.  
  
Rin smiled. "Do you actually think I'm that shallow?"  
  
"Yes..yes I do." He answered without the slightest hesitation. Their relationship had lasted long enough for Shokin to know how deep this man really was; a puddle. His only loves were money and the whore down the street.  
  
Rin smirked, opened a drawer in a bureau and laid the ring inside. Simple thieving experiences told him he'd have to wait at least a few months before he even attempted to sell the ring. Even his closest customers would turn him in for the reward that was bound to be offered as soon as the ring was discovered missing.  
  
"Well," The boy clapped his hands and jumped to his feet. "if you would excuse me, my good sir, I must see a man about a man." He bowed and, with a sharp crack, disappeared.  
  
Any moment now. The man looming in a tree peered out over Hyrule field. He had followed his soon-to-be- prize often enough to know he would sooner or later return to the river. Ever since the stalking began, Shokin noticed that he contained a passion for this stream, although Link, himself probably hadn't realized it yet. Shokin loved to watch Link ruefully gaze at the fish, all three of them, who made their home in the beloved river.  
  
Oh yes, Link would surely be his before long. Perhaps not tonight, but very soon.  
  
A distant sound caught the half-breed's ears and disrupted his thoughts. He glanced and saw an ambiguous, brown blemish moving towards him. And it wasn't long before the outlines of the two horses became clear. The larger and more majestic of the two beasts held Link, confident on the horse's back. A younger girl whom Shokin had seen Link talk to, but couldn't quite place her led the second.  
  
OK. . definitely not tonight. What's she doing with him? The two figures were gaining speed, Link in front, laughing and Malon close behind, a look of determination gracing her face. They're racing? Shokin felt a tinge of jealousy. The boy was his, or going to be anyway.  
  
The two came to a halt beneath Shokin's tree, neither of them expecting there were three humans near.  
  
"I so kicked your ass!" Link began gloating, as most do under such circumstances.  
  
"Ever so slightly, my friend, ever so slightly." Malon smiled, but she knew Epona could out run any other horse in her ranch by far and Link had taken it easy on her. It had just been a quick trot for the mare.  
  
Link nodded in a somewhat sarcastic manner and slid off the horse, Malon doing the same. They cast away their shoes and waded into the refreshing river.  
  
The boy in the tree tittered. How trivial his target's little joys in life, it made him all the more appealing. But not like Zelda, no. This one could be different...no of course he couldn't. Shokin would end up crushing the Hylian's heart, if not exterminating it beyond all recognition, just like the others.  
  
He gave a silent laugh at the ridiculous thought that any human could ever harbor anything but lust for him and vice versa. Neither Malon nor Link heard him jump out of his post, land softly and dash away.  
  
A low growl rumbled from inside of Shokin's stomach. Alright, alright. He meandered over to the General Store. "Grand Opening' said the sign in the window. Well if they're so grand, they won't mind feeding a poor homeless boy.  
  
A petite woman stood behind the counter, her brown hair pulled into a tight bun with a few fly aways poking in all directions. She was busy with an ornery looking woman, but when she heard the tiny chime from the bell the door had hit, she looked up.  
  
"Welcome. My name is Mina. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with." She smiled at the strangely attractive boy standing in the middle of her father's store perhaps a little longer then she should have.  
  
"No. You will finish what you started with me. Now where is your sugar?"  
  
Mina gave an exasperated sigh and went back to the woman. Shokin laughed. He knew that look Mina had given him. Identical to Zelda's and Link's when they had first laid eyes upon him. He turned and preoccupied himself by glancing at the labels of the various products.  
  
After about ten minutes, the door slammed shut and the woman was gone. Shokin looked at Mina and gave his most childlike, or sultry, smile.  
  
"Hello, Mina? Was it? I have a favor to ask." He walked up to the counter  
  
"Sure. What can I help you with?" Mina turned a deep crimson but kept her eye contact. Eventhough she looked to be about eighteen and therefore two years older, she was obviously engrossed in his violet eyes and striking blonde hair.  
  
"I have a few things here my mother asked me to pick up on my way home and I seem to be a few rupees short." He pulled out a coin purse, as if needing to convince the girl and showed her the empty inside. "So I was wondering if I could start a credit here. I promise I will return to pay."  
  
Mina bit her lip. "Um.. It's not really my say, and my father's out. But, I can probably get you in good with him." She pulled out a pad of paper and a writing utensil. "I just need your name and you can leave with your food, but you need to promise to come back, k?" She winked at him and twirled the loose fly-aways in her index finger.  
  
Shokin smiled, "Promise," he said, "Jeorge Vint." He placed his hands upon the counter and leaned and kissed Mina's lips. Then turned and walked out.  
  
Just another promise to be broken. Shokin thought as he broke into his bread. 


	5. Chap 5

"Listen buddy, you're going to put me out of business if you keep playing." The owner stepped from behind the counter. "You're really good, too good."  
  
Link looked up from re-stringing his bow. He had returned to the Forest Temple to retrieve his friend. The Fairy Bow had been a source of joy. Instantly, he had mastered the weapon and decided he would return for it. Enemies no longer dwelt, with the exception of a few minor skullatas lurking in the shadows. The chest had been in exactly the same spot, only now there were no skeletons in armor defending it.  
  
"You with me boy?" The burly man was snapping his fingers.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking." Link shook his head and began to pack his arrows into the quiver.  
  
The owner looked at Link with sympathy. "It's late, go home."  
  
Nodding, the boy stood. "Thanks."  
  
Outside, dogs continued to roam, stopping at random intervals, asking for a belly rub from the familiar boy sitting on the well's edge.  
  
Home.. For four years, since he found he didn't belong in the forest, he had been living at various places. The ranch, abandoned cottages, the occasional inn. So where did he actually belong? Well, friends are thicker than innkeepers.  
  
With that thought, the sun rose and the Hylian made his way to the forest.  
  
The trees guarding the entrance seemed to recognize the former resident and invitingly persuaded him to enter. Creaking, the bridge swung under the boy's weight. The swinging no longer upset his stomach, what had put the rushing inside again was the anticipation, the worry of what the looks on the children's faces would tell him. But, the other children did not matter; he had not mattered to them. There was only one, and that one would be in the Lost Woods, sitting on her stump, playing an ocarina, not her favorite one though, that had gone to an old friend.  
  
He smiled on moved onward through the second tunnel.  
  
Mido wasn't guarding the entrance. Since the Deku Shrub had come into power, Mido hadn't held much authority over the forest people and, Link thought, all for the better. In fact, no one was anywhere near the entrance. Most were swimming over by the shop.  
  
Perfect. Link snuck to his left and clambered up the vine and into the maze. Instantly, Saria's trademark song hit his ears and an overwhelming desire to dance overcame him. He had no rhythm, though, and now was not the time to find it.  
  
The path's direction was engraved in his mind, impossible to forget. And, there underneath the first temple he had beaten, sat his first friend. She rocked back and forth, an ocarina at her lips.  
  
Link leaned against a wall and watched her. Lost in her music, she was completely oblivious to her surroundings. The mysterious sparklings flew around her face and arms, her graceful fingers moved with each note that came out of the strange instrument.  
  
She looked up and stared at Link. For a moment, there was no sign of recognition in her green eyes. Then all at once, her face lit up, she jumped to Link and embraced him around his waist. He felt a kind of fatherly love for the little girl he had known most of his life.  
  
"Oh! Link! I thought I would never see you again, I mean all of a sudden you just left and I was so upset and.." At this point she burst into tears.  
  
Link smiled. "I've missed you so much. How have you been?" He pulled away and looked down at the tear stained face.  
  
"Just awful. I need you. I can't be happy without you. Stay with me, forever." She looked expectantly at the boy she had admired for years.  
  
Link started. Was this why she had stuck with him? Because she had a crush on him?  
  
"Saria, I.." He decided to avoid the subject, for now at least. "Well? Aren't you going to ask about me?"  
  
"Of course! How's the Outside?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the stump. She sat down and Link followed. He began to tell her all of his travels, not from the past of course but since he left the forest the second time. Her eyes never left his, taking in every detail of the exciting life he had been living outside of the forest.  
  
"...and I need a place to stay. But only for a few nights, just until I find someone." He looked down at his shoes as he said this, not wanting to explain Shokin.  
  
"Yes, you can stay here, either in the meadow, but I'm sure you'd rather stay in a house. You can stay with me." Her face held a smile and her stark eyes stared at Link with longing.  
  
"Um, ok thanks." The girl's gaze made him feel uneasy. I can't hurt her, not again. But we can't be together, it's just not meant, and besides, the feelings are all one sided. "Well, can I just meet you at your house in a little bit? I'd like to be alone." Saria snapped from her stare.  
  
"Oh yes of course! I will see you there, and on your way back, do be careful and try not to let the other children see you." She stood up, and even with Link sitting down she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his cheek with a kiss, then ran off.  
  
With a sigh, Link bent and put his head in his hands. For a long time he sat, wondering what to do. I'm not going to hurt her, not again. He debated whether to leave, no, worse to leave without an explanation. Staying would just, well, allow him to tell the truth for one. He made up his mind to go with the latter and walked off.  
  
Purposely, he got lost on his way a number of times. Mainly to stall for time, putting of the unavoidable encounter with his old, lifelong friend.  
  
It was dark, and a single light shone in the tiny village of the Forest Children. Saria's house looked almost as expectant as she had in the Lost Woods. Link hesitated for a moment then knocked  
  
"Don't knock, just come in. This is now your house!" A jovial voice rang from inside.  
  
My house? Oh Din... He opened the door and stepped inside. Saria was tending a pot by the fireplace and a delightful smell coasted through the petite cabin.  
  
"Thank you so much for letting me stay. I owe you so much." Saria stopped and looked up in a false-annoyed manner. A blush was slowly creeping across her forever-young face and she quickly began to talk before Link would notice it.  
  
"There's no need to be formal with me, Link. We've been friends for however long. Granted, we haven't seen each other in a while, but still! Do be comfortable. I have made you a mat to sleep on until I can have a bed made for you." At this she hurriedly turned to hide her reddening face.  
  
Unfortunately, Link had noticed and he felt all the worse for it. "So..uh...what's for dinner?" He walked closer to the fire, the night had chilled him a small amount and was grateful that his food was actually going to be warm.  
  
"Just some stew, I hope you like it. Everyone else does. It's become kind of famous in the past few weeks." She swelled with pride and began to blush once more.  
  
"Great." Link smiled at his friend.  
  
The stew was quite enjoyable after a fierce diet of anything he could scrounge up and Link went to sleep, for the first time since he-couldn't- remember, with a full stomach.  
  
He woke the next morning with faint recollections of the terrible dreams he had had. But despite the nightmarish memories, he had slept well.  
  
Saria still doze and when Link stepped outside, he remembered how late everyone had slept in the forest. Must be the air. He laughed at his little joke and moved on to the area where the Old Deku Tree stood.  
  
Yes, everyone slept in until all hours of the late morning, but he had never. He hadn't liked to sleep. Nightmares had plagued him since childhood. Of course, the Deku Tree had said it was caused by the evil that had infected Hyrule, but there had been underlying reasons. What the reasons actually were, well, he couldn't or wouldn't guess. Nightmares of a woman escaping torment, but coming to a tragic end. Dark clouds had always been a prop. Vicious monsters and terrible men.  
  
The leaves that seemed to come from nowhere drifted around his head. He looked at the dead deity and the small leader by the foot of his past mentor. Four years had not brought much change upon the sacred place.  
  
"Hullo! What is your name? You dress of forest clothing but you are not a Kokiri." The shrub peered at Link.  
  
No the Shrub had no memory of how he had come into existence either.  
  
"My name is Link and I used to live here until...until the Deku Tree told me that I was truly a Hylian. I come to ask permission to stay with a child, named Saria for only a small while." Link bowed deeply at the small leader.  
  
The Shrub smiled, "Of course, dear boy, but you must remember, if you stay here for too long of a time you will become a Stalfos. You wouldn't want that, nasty things those Stalfos are." He went on to tell of the armored skeletons, of which Link already knew.  
  
"I do not mean to interrupt, sir, but I must be on my way. I do thank you." He bowed once more and took his leave from the forest for the day, only to return at night. 


	6. Chap 6

"That's it! I need him now!" Shokin paced back and forth in front of Rin, who was polishing the newly found ring. "Would you put that damn thing down and listen to me?" Over the past few days, the stress of just watching Link had begun to wear on the half-breed, and it was beginning to show. A little over a week had passed since he last talked to him, he was always with someone or unable to be found.  
"So you have no idea where he goes at night?" Rin put the ring in his lap but had kept polishing it.  
At least he sounds interested. "I told you. He used to go to an in or sleep by the river, but now he's utterly disappeared. The inn-keeper says he hasn't checked in in over two weeks, and I wait every night by the river or lake."  
"But sometimes you see him in the day?" Now the owner had leaned over to put the ring in its box to fully focus on his friend. He had known Shokin since he was just a baby. His mother had left him in his care, telling him vaguely of the baby's past. Rin was not a very caring man, but when he saw this dirty child he knew he had to bring him in. Of course, he wasn't too thrilled that his adoptive son had taken a special interest in a male, but at least he had something else to strive for, besides lust, if he was lucky.  
Shokin sighed. "Yes, but he's always with that dreadfully simple Malon girl." He began to gnaw at his nails, which had begun to bleed in past week from their frequent abuse.  
"So, why don't you just follow him?" The owner had said it as if it was the easiest thing on this planet.  
"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Shokin looked at him as if it was the easiest thing. "Oh yeah! Because it's an extremely open field, there'd be no way that I could without him detecting me." He rolled his eyes and went back to his nails.  
"Well, if what you've told me is true, I would imagine that this boy wants you too, right? So he wouldn't say anything if he knew, in fact he might even try to get away from her to be with you. And if the girl's as dumb as you say she is, she probably won't notice." Rin smiled this time, not wishing to be ridiculed again, and thinking that the last statement was pretty clever for spur of the moment.  
Shokin paused, realization coming into him. "See Rin? This is why I love you." He smiled. "But it's too late to go now, it's hours past dusk." Seeing the ring's box he added, "Got any perspective buyers for that thing in mind?"  
Yep, I raised him, alright. "I've got a few I'm thinking of. But I havn't said anything to them yet, it's too early. Speaking of it, have you seen Zelda recently?"  
Again Shokin paused, but this time it was more stunned. "Nah, I've kind of been busy, with Link and all." He looked at his shuffling feet, studying them intensely.  
Chuckling, Rin said, "Is that really the reason?"  
"What do you mean?" Looking offended, Shokin's eyes were slit.  
"Take it easy boy. I'm just going to tell you what I think." Shokin rolled his eyes, but Rin didn't seem to notice. "I think you like Link too much for him to find out about you and her, I also think that this boy has brought something out in you, a little thing called compassion, that you obviously havn't learned from me."  
What Shokin didn't want to reveal was that in the dreams he had, Zelda had been a steady lover. From what he knew, Link hadn't even played a part in his life. But he didn't want that; he was waiting for Link, not Zelda, the sheltered girl who only used him as preparation for her future husband from a neighboring kingdom. She was afraid of embarrassing herself with him, so Shokin had shared his secrets of what men like and don't. And, in return, she had paid him. The payment was small for a princess, comfortable for a semi-homeless boy; 150 rupees a time, 200 if she had especially "learned a lot".  
But Rin was partly right; he didn't want Link to know. Of course Impa had known, but had she told him? Shokin could care less if he hurt Zelda. The only reason he didn't want Link to know was he'd be harder to get, or he thought that was the only reason, now he wasn't so sure. Watching him and his wonderful habits, such as bathing in the river and making sure what was left of his clothes were as clean as they could get. The more he watched and discovered, the more Shokin felt as though the Hylian wasn't as naïve as he once thought. Link had shown wonderful genius in thinking of new ways to get money, and none had anything to do with tricking anyone or stealing. This proved to Shokin that Link was above him, it gave him something to strive to be.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just don't tell anyone, they may think I'm becoming soft." Shokin grinned, and Rin guffawed at the statement.  
"You know? I'm surprised that with all you're "errands" you havn't developed a reputation." Of course it was a question. What Rin had really wanted to say was how.  
"I use different names, change my appearance quite frequently, and I clean up sometimes. You'd be surprised at what a little soap and water can do to your face." They both snickered.  
  
Saria had kept her promise and had a bed made for Link. She had said that hers had been splitting. The bed was small, made to suit only a child, but it was comfortable for the time being.  
But no matter how comforting having a warm fire and bed was, Link was still uneasy. Nightmares still plagued him, seemingly desperate for him to understand what they were trying to tell him. Saria had refrained from any more hints at what she wanted, but there was still a tension. This was odd; forest children were not supposed to have feelings for each other other than friendship. Link feared that he had brought too much of the Outside in, and knew he must take his leave within a couple of days, maybe never to return.  
A couple of days after he had arrived, Mido spotted him. He seemed to recognize him, but kept his mouth shut, choosing to stare instead. As soon as he realized the older boy had saw him and his expression of horror, Mido ran. Apparently he had not said anything, for no others said anything to Saria, Link just now made more cautious trips Outside and to the Lost Woods. He left early in the morning and didn't return until late at night. Saria was always waiting for him with a bowl of her stew, although she was obviously tired.  
In the day, he spent his time with Malon, Talon, or the various people he knew in Castle Town or Kakariko Village. While in Castle Town, he sometimes visited the Bazaar, if only to look since his wallet was almost empty and rupees were becoming scarce in the fields and behind bushes. The Bazaar's owner, a man named Rin, had suddenly started talking to Link more than he usually did. Of course, he had to be polite to his customers, but it was cold and impersonal. Now, he took more notice of Link, sometimes even sharpening his sword or giving him a new bowstring free of charge.  
Link also had not seen his stalker in quite a while, though Shokin was still frequenting his dreams and thoughts. Sometimes he would feel as if someone was watching him as he did miscellaneous tasks for Talon on the ranch or as he walked around Kakariko Village. But when he looked, it was always the usual people going on about there own business.  
Malon had gotten him work as a ranch hand for Lon Lon Ranch, and Talon seemed happy to have him, even though the work was minimal, along with the pay. The ranch took most of his time, though he still had hours to spare until night. Malon would follow him to the market or wherever he had been going, pestering him with questions about where he was staying. Link thought it best to not tell her. He had already put to much influence on Saria; he'd prefer if it Malon forgot about the Kokiri.  
Now he sat in a corner outside of Impa's house. He was alone and it felt to him like the first time in weeks. He knew Malon was trying to help him, but it did get quite annoying after a while. He had sent her on an errand to Castle Town to look for a new bridle for her stallion, since one of the ranch's dog had hid his old one. Link said that he was going to look in this shop while she looked in the bazaar. Looking for a bridle was the last thing on his mind, though, as he sat gazing up at the clouds.  
A series of shivers came over him again as he sat. Glancing around so as not to bring attention that he knew, he saw no one. Damnit. Resisting the urge to shout out, he shook himself of grass and walked to the store.  
  
He was right there! I could have gone, why didn't I go? Damnit. Shokin was at a complete loss. He had let his goal slip through his fingers. Crouching on the roof of Impa's house, he rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. Well, he's getting away. I better not loose him. He got up, not wanting to admit that he was curious about how Link was living, if he was getting on all right. That had been the reason why he hadn't said anything. Link knew he was there, and he looked frustrated. Next time. He promised himself.  
  
Link met up with Malon at the drawbridge. After buying the bridle they rode back to the ranch. The boy knew he had to leave Malon or she would be forced to face the consequences for her ditziness.  
Talon gladly gave him the rest the day off and let him take Epona where he wanted, as long as he brought her back. Link had decided a few days ago that he would make his way to Zora's River, near the entrance to the Domain, although he wouldn't be able to get in. The fountain was a source of leisure for him.  
On his way out, he didn't notice another figure looking from behind the stone wall.  
  
The path from Lon Lon Ranch to Zora's River was relatively short. Shokin trotted after Link, already knowing to where he was heading. Going slow also gave him time to think, think about what he was actually going to do once he found the boy he had been following for weeks, the boy from whom he had tried to make himself invisible. Simply watching Link had satisfied him, but that day when he had slipped and crunched that branch had happened and Link had heard it.  
So now that he knew there was no other way for him to find contentment, to leave behind the past that had been handed him, unasked- for, he was forced to track out the Hylian and, well, do something. Link had booted out all the dependency that Shokin didn't even know he had on Zelda. He had realized early that she meant nothing, but she did listen, tried to understand, no matter how sheltered and dull-witted she was. Staring off into the direction Link had gone, he began to run faster, debating on whether or not to use a magic stone to teleport himself there. No, that's too... too something.  
  
Sitting cross-legged on the ledge above the ladder outside the entrance to Zora's Domain, Link felt a sudden tinge of sadness at never being able to see the Zoras again, but it was soon gone as he resumed his semi-meditation and waiting.  
His instinct told him that Shokin was following; he had known it since he sat outside Impa's house. Not mentioning it to Malon had been easy. She no longer cared about Link's love life. As soon as he stopped sharing his secrets with her, she stopped wanting to know his gossip. Though she had not left him alone since the last time he had seen Shokin. The only reason Link could think of was her only company throughout her life had been her father. No friends played with her, she was always busy with the farm work and she was barely allowed to go into town.  
A splash behind him snapped him from his thoughts and his heart simply quit beating. His breath caught as he began to shake. His body was unwilling to turn.  
Shokin walked upright now, not wanting to hide any longer. Breath also caught in him, he landed himself next to the Hylian, his left hip touching Link's right. The air filled with tension as blue eyes continued to stare straight ahead.  
They sat together uncounted minutes, and eventually the tension eased. Still no one talked, but the pair sat in the silence, enjoying the peace that radiated from the other.  
The half-breed reached over and grabbed the Hylian's hand that lay carelessly in his lap. Link looked at the auburn eyes that stared directly at the waterfall. His heart was about to burst and he couldn't mouth the words to explain it. Instead, Shokin snapped out of his trance and kissed Link squarely on the same inarticulate mouth. It was sweet, not forced and they both sat until Shokin broke them apart. He had to talk to him before passion consumed them both.  
"Link, you're so wonderfully beautiful, I don't see how I went without touching you for so long." Wrong thing to say.  
The Hylian's eyes lit up then his eyebrows knitted together as if concentrating on something. Finally link smiled and bent to kiss the half- breed once more. Shokin put his hand on Link's lips.  
"No, sweets. We're going to go slow. I'm not used to this." Shokin pulled his brown eyes away, hand still on Link's mouth, as his face grew slightly crimson.  
Nodding, Link smiled. He took Shokin's hand in his and kissed the knuckles as they went back to their previous state of serenity. 


	7. Chap 7

Note: Alo! um well, this cahpter was orgianlly going to be one really long one, so I split it in half. So, chapter 8 will be the last...I think... I've already dragged it out, not on purpose though. Anywho, after saving the first draft on a floppy, I lost it...all... then I did it again, and lost it...again...all... Sooo, third time's a charm. And it's a good thing too, cause I was going to cause one HELL of an uproar with my computer. Anywho, thank you for staying with me. The last chapter should be up in about oh.... 2 or 3 weeks. Most of it's done already, I'm just going somewhere with no computer for a week and a half... - Bitta

Shokin had refused to meet with Malon, even after Link's persistent reassurance that she was even hardly a friend. He insisted that Malon was just someone with whom he had shared some of his thoughts, deep ones, yes, but she was merely a gossip. And yet, the half-breed knew that if he saw her, especially with him, he would probably kill them both.

However, Link met Rin. Even though he had seen the man quite a few times before, he had never quite made the connection between him and Shokin. As Rin shook his hand, Link noticed a bit of mischief, not un-similar to that of Shokin's, in his eye.

"Hey Link! Now you know why I was staring at ya when ya's comin' in here!" Rin's gut shook like a bowl full of jelly as he guffawed at his own joke. Link nodded and smiled in response.

The three, Rin, Link, and Shokin went to the backroom for dinner and a bit of merry-making. Grabbing his own bowl from the cauldron of stew that hung over the fireplace, Link sat at the crude table that had been semi-covered with a floral print cloth. There was no centerpiece; it wouldn't have helped the gloominess of the room anyway. But the murk was warm and inviting, making Link feel almost as if he belonged.

The room's darkness did not interfere with Rin's need to keep it clean. Specks of dirt were no where to be found, unusual for a storage room of a bazaar. He had a small living space around the fire and a dresser stood to the corner with a chair next to it. A single, small pallet lay in a corner, far from the living and dining area. A few boxes were stacked along the walls, probably filled with supplies. Small, but it looked as though it served its purpose.

Only the sounds of eating could be heard, although it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. When everyone began to slow down, Rin asked, "So where do ya stay, Link?" Shokin looked up from his intense eating and Link somewhat choked on a piece of meat he had been working at.

"Oh, um, here and there. I stay at the ranch sometimes since I work there, and I have a little tent thing by the river..." Link skirted the subject of the forest, not wanting to bring un-needed attention to the Kokiri.

"That's hardly fit for a young boy..." Rin smiled, the mischief once again noticeable in his eyes. He sipped at the remains of his stew, glancing at Shokin, who was trying to seem indifferent about the topic of conversation by nervously scooping at the loose vegetables in his bowl.

"No, really, I ..it's fine." Link stammered, the look on Shokin's face made him uneasy.

"No, no it's not." Rin smiled, "You can stay 'ere if ya like. I live 'ere, but I sleep in me room upstairs and Shokin sometimes stays, but no' often. That pallet's 'is. I'm sure 'e dun min' and besides, we have an extra." Shokin sighed and rolled his eyes at Link, knowing full well what Rin was trying to do. For one, Link loved the river and it was highly unlikely that he'd give up his quaint spot for it. (He had lied; there was no tent, just the covering from a tree.) Two, they had both decided to take this slow and sharing a room at night was not going to help that goal. Of course, kisses had been shared, but nothing much more.

"Ok, that sounds good, Rin." Link smiled at Shokin, the half-breed's face the epitome of shock.

"Good, it's set then, Link will stay here, if need arises." Rin winked at Shokin, who looked about ready to fall from his chair.

"You don't have to take what Rin says seriously. He's just being...generous." Shokin whispered from the dark next to Link. Rin had fallen asleep in his easy chair, forcing Shokin and Link to sit on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"No, really, it's ok. In fact, I might need a place, in case it rains or something. Well, I better go, it's late." The two boys stood up and walked to the back door of the room. Rin locked the front door early now a days.

The half-breed took Link's hand and kissed the knuckles. "Until next we meet, my love." He looked up into Link's smiling face as Link burst out laughing.

"You need to stop that." The Hylian took Shokin into his arms and kissed him squarely on the mouth. "Next time you tempt me..."

"You'll be sorry." Shokin interrupted and winked. "Good-bye."

"Until later, my love." Link answered mockingly.

Shokin watched him run down the alley until the darkness had consumed him. Turning slowly back inside, Rin's smiling face startled him. He smiled back as he lay down on his pallet near the wall.

"Hey Shokin. Don't go to sleep just yet."

"Why?" But Rin had resumed his previous sleeping position.

Running down the alley Link knew he shouldn't have stayed until dark. As he stood near the well, he could see that the bridge was up and, judging from the moon, had been up for quite a while. _Damn..._ It was almost impossible to sleep anywhere in the town outside of a shelter, the guards would hold you in custody then put you on trial for loitering, a two year sentence in the castle dungeons.

The guards near the road to the castle had already spotted him and were motioning for him to come over. Sighing, Link did.

"Hey boy, you know you're not supposed to be out after dark." The one on the right said.

"You know what, I think that's the boy that's always running around, never sleeps or really talks to anyone." The second one had unfortunately recognized him.

Turning to face the second one, the first said, "What, the half-breed? He doesn't look Shiekah to me."

"No, dumb ass, he's from the west, south west, I think. Let's just ask him. Hey!..." When he turned, no one was there.

_One choice now_. Link headed back down the alley. Sneaking away from the guards was easy; he'd dealt with the same one's many times.

Luckily, a light was still shining through the back window of the bazaar. Raising his fist to knock, he hesitated. He felt uncomfortable taking Rin up on his offer the first night he had truly met him, but this was his only option.

Shokin met him at the door, almost as if he was expecting him. Link shook it off and stepped inside. After telling him of his predicament, the half-breed pulled out an extra pallet and set it next to his.

The room was dim, except for a few candles. It still held the calming quality within the walls, or maybe it was just the two people, one sleeping near the fire, the other laying out and fixing an extra pallet.

Despite being extremely late, the Hylian wasn't tired. He sat in front of the fire, but a good distance from the snoring Rin. While warming his hands, Shokin sat next to him. The half-breed sneaked his hand into Link's.

Soon, Link was fast asleep, his head on Shokin's thigh. Sitting cross-legged, Shokin fell into meditation while staring at the fire. Neither of them saw the figure staring through the window.

A cloaked figure stole through the shadows as stars desperately shone through the cloud covering. The silhouette ran down the back alleys, searching for any remnant of a clue, a clue that he had been there.

All the shops were closed and the drawbridge was up, but a light was faintly visible through the mist that had descended upon the town. As she moved closer to the gleam, she realized it had been coming from the back window of the bazaar.

Not really expecting anything but to see the drunken keeper sitting at the fireplace, she peeked into the window. Blue eyes exploded with surprise; this was one thing she knew she had not expected.

Absent mindedly, she rubbed the finger where her beloved ring had once been, a habit that had scourged her since youth. Her father said the ring brought luck and she had rubbed it ever since. Questions did not swarm in her mind about the scene and she wasn't angry or jealous. She simply watched as the boy she had loved for the better part of two years sat on the floor, watching (used 2ce) the fire. With the same absentness that she had rubbed her finger with, he stroked the blonde head that lie asleep on his lap. The rest of the boy's body was parallel to the fire, the light flickering down the length. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place him and shook it off. She was more concerned with the other boy, the one sitting up. His purple-streaked blonde hair tied back in a loose, short ponytail. But something was different, different then the times Zelda had seen him after their nights, and before. Looking at his face, she noticed that it held more of a light in it, and it wasn't just from the fire. Shokin was happy, happy for the first time that Zelda had ever seen.

A tear rolled down her cheek. A tear of regret and disappointment in herself. She was sad that she had gone two years without ever truly having seen him smile. Shokin was happy now that he was with someone he cared about. Slowly, she walked back to the castle, stopping only to talk with the guards to persuade them that she was in fact who she said she was. As long as she knew that he was happy, she was content never to see him again.

For some reason, Shokin found himself thinking of Zelda. He had no regrets that he had left her; he hadn't loved her nor would he ever. The princess used him, he knew that she had no intentions of revealing what they did to her father, or even the nurse, Impa. Shokin was just a stress-reliever for her. Even so, he was having second thoughts about having stolen her ring. It was priceless to her, but it had a price to Rin, the man he had loved almost like a father.

"Shokin?" The voice came from below. It was unexpected and made him jump a little.

"Yea?" He looked down into the blue eyes that had been closed until now. They were peacefully half-open, still tired from the previous nap.

Link hesitated before answering. "I hardly know you. I don't know anything about you, and it's the same for you about me." He turned his eyes away.

"That's where you're wrong sweetie," Shokin pulled Link's head up until they were sitting face to face. Holding the Hylian's chain in one hand, he leaned and kissed him. "I know a lot about you, you forget that I followed you for a long time. And there's nothing to know about me."

Link met his eyes again. "There must be something. You can't just be a pretty face. What happened to you that you don't want me to know?"

The sweet expression on the half-breed's face turned to anger, but only briefly. He turned away from the boy before Link could notice. "Most Impa has told you, right? She told you of my mother who was ashamed of my ethnicity. I was a painful reminder of her supposed mistake. So she left me with Rin and the rest is irrelevant." He faced Link again, the previous look gracing his face again.

It was Link's turn to be angry. "Stop it. I hate that fake smile you put on. You may not know, but I do. You hide it from me and it's driving me crazy." He grabbed Shokin's shoulders and pulled him close. Smelling his sweat from his pores, it reeked of his tenseness. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Because you said you hardly knew me as it was, and putting what I did on top of it will just give you an excuse to leave me!" Shokin yelled. He jumped up and ran out the door, leaving Link, stunned, in his wake.

Link stayed the night, although he hardly slept. Knowing that his eagerness had upset Shokin and wondering if he should go after him haunted his mind, preventing him from sleep.

Rin hadn't stirred since Link had come in, which was all for the better; he didn't want to discuss what had happened to Shokin with him anyway. Shokin would tell him when he felt the time was right.

Though he hadn't mentioned any sort of clue, Link guessed that his secret had to do with Zelda. Impa told him more than Shokin knew. The future was the future, and even though Link had prevented Ganondorf from ruling, the little facts were still going to happen.

Link didn't remember falling asleep, but the sun's brilliant rays pushing through the windowpanes woke him gently. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he unconsciously sought out his bow and quiver. They sat in a corner not too far from him. With the same absent-mindedness, he strapped on his boots. It was at that moment he glimpsed Shokin standing in front of the fire, his full attention on the cauldron before him.

As silently as he could, he slunk to the corner that held his beloved weapon and, grabbing it, he proceeded to the door. When he reached out for the handle...

"You're not going to eat before you leave?"

Link sighed. He had known all too well that the chance of him leaving without Shokin hearing was a very slim one. Turning, he noticed that the half-breed hadn't looked away from the fire.

He back was rigid with tenseness and his hair seemed to copy the stress by wildly poking out from his loose pony tail in odd directions. He was fully dressed, as he was yesterday, in his torn purple tunic. Link vaguely remembered that Shokin owned a dark blue tunic, but it was in worse shape than the purple. Muscled legs were shaped by the hosiery, the same kind Link wore.

Thinking first, Link said, "I was going for a walk. Besides, I need to return Epona before Malon hunts me down." _Nice, it might do._

"Liar." Shokin's finality and sureness surprised the Hylian, yet his voice held almost a bored tone. Without further comment, Link went to the table. An awkward silence followed and Link began to count the splinters in the table before him.

After loosing count several times, Shokin brought two bowls to the table, setting one in front of Link and the other that the place opposite him. He then delivered a third to the front of the store, to Rin, Link assumed.

When he returned, his head was bowed, eyes staring at his feet. A slight blush had begun to creep its way slowly from his ears to cheeks, obviously aware Link was staring. He sat at the table and began to meekly push the vegetables as they floated in the thin gravy.

As much as Shokin tried to keep his thoughts on the food, they refused, instead turning to the small object that lay in his satchel which hung from his belt.

He had arrived back at the bazaar early this morning with a clear purpose, so clear it was painful. There was no way he could avoid it; the nagging voice refused to be ignored. If he did, the voice would take complete control of Shokin's body and do it itself.

Rin had looked asleep, but previous situations warned him not to trust it. Instead, he had busied himself with cooking. Sure enough, as soon as the smell began to rise from the cauldron and made its way through the room, Rin had awoken with a loud snort. Clambering to his feet, he clasped his hands on his back and bent with a sickening series of cracks.

"It's not done yet." Shokin had said, watching the burly man scratch at his orange beard. Rin groaned and groggily walked to the front of the store. Not long after, the half-breed had made his way to his caretaker's small dresser.

Now the ring lay in his pouch, drawing Shokin's thoughts to it. It called desperately for him to make up his mind, but not hurt anyone. Shokin knew it had to be done, he knew he had to have help, and he knew that Zelda could not see him; she was permanently out of his life and her seeing him might crush her. Still, he was torn between his own conscience and Rin's ticket out of this shithole.

Despite waking only moments before, Link's sapphire eyes were snapped to full alertness. But the uncomfortable silence was threatening to bring lethargy back upon him so he decided to break it the only way he knew how.

"I'm sorry, I never should have.."

"I need your help." Shokin burst, ignoring Link's apology. After this statement, another silence followed. Shokin was embarrassed, as Link was shocked and slightly mad. He sat, trying to process what the half-breed had said. He needed help, but he had interrupted him, completely disregarding Link's apology. _Oh well. _Link sighed.

"Of course, with what?" The Hylian disregarded his half-eaten bowl and moved into a seat closer to Shokin.

Momentarily, Shokin's thoughts lapsed back to the contents of his satchel. Talking here, just feet away from a possible intrusion by an unwanted listener, would be too risky. He had not thought far enough ahead to determine if he would tell Rin, and especially not far enough to know that Rin would probably know it was him. "Somewhere else." Shokin managed to choke out. The sound of his thick voice eroded by the vapor of tears disgusted him.

Link seemed oblivious to the strangled sound that had leapt from Shokin's throat. He was, how ever, a bit confused. "Where?"

After a pause, Shokin smiled at Link. "The river?"


	8. Chap 8

The tall Shiekah leaned against the rough bark. Her face held a look of knowing, yet trepidation. As the moon beamed toward the earth, its rays seemed to become caught in the silvery locks, which were pulled into a loose ponytail. Even though her strong arms were crossed tightly over her chest, her posture was lack and at ease against the tree.

She gazed contemptuously at the two boys standing side by side in front of her. The one in purple had been quiet since she had met them at the castle gates, except to remind the other of a lost word, yet he was constantly staring into the woman's eyes. His had the same deep violet undertone as the Shiekah's and it was evident, if not by the eyes, then the posture that the two were related.

The other, clad in green, forest clothes maybe, was rapidly explaining the plan. He wrung his hands nervously, awed by the presence of the woman. He tensely brushed his blonde hair behind his ears as the wind blew it out of place. Shokin's hand gave his shoulder a quick squeeze, giving him the courage to continue.

"And since you're always in the castle and have access to nearly every room, would you mind returning it? To a discreet place, but one that she hasn't thought of to look yet." He broke off, relieved to be through. Even though he had seen Impa before, her stern face still intimidated him, but not in the usual way. Her eyes looked as though they could pierce your heart and let everything flow from the wound.

After Link's speech, Impa was quiet, perhaps going over the plan, perhaps not. Just as soon as the silence had begun to grow uncomfortable, she spoke. "How are things, Shokin?"

The question caught them off-guard and Shokin's eye brows knitted in confusion. Nevertheless, he answered. "They couldn't be better." He stole a quick glance at the Hylian next to him.

"I am sorry we had not been in contact over your years. They must have been tough." She didn't mention it was Shokin's fault they hadn't spoken, although all three knew it.

"Rin has taken very good care of me, and what he could not do I have been able to myself." A worried look overcame his face and he struggled to not show it. "It was my doing that we have not talked, I wanted nothing to do with my father or mother." At this, his eyes finally left hers to stare blankly at his tattered boots. He bit his lip, hoping the pain would drive the tears away.

Impa sighed. "If you had come to me, you would know that you were to be your father's joy. Yes he loved your mother but she did not want a child, nor did she want people to know to whom she was wed. All the while she was pregnant, she would cry but he couldn't bring himself to hate you, the proof of his love. She cared nothing for your father and when he was gone she found her chance to be rid once and for all of all remaining proof. She gave you to Rin and left for unknown lands to the east, perhaps the desert."

Link was shocked to have heard the story of Shokin so simply and nonchalantly that he couldn't help but stare at his friend. The half-breed's eyes were hidden, but it was obvious he was choking back tears.

"Is she alive?" His voice was thick, but he lifted his head to meet Impa's eyes as his glistened with wetness. His tone held no hope, but dreadful wishing. Shokin hoped she had died, maybe not the horrible death he had once wished upon his parents, but a death nonetheless.

"No friends know of her whereabouts." Impa shook her head, apparently not caring.

Shokin nodded, he realized that he didn't care. She could have been with the great Nayru and he still wouldn't care. He had Rin and Link and now he had Impa, all the family he would need.

Link moved towards the half-breed and gripped his hand with both of his. The Hylian's thumb absently stroked Shokin's.

A respectable silence followed and Impa decided to break it. "In regards to your ring, I will return it and speak of it to no one." Her mouth twitched to as close to a smile as she had come all night.

The boys turned to leave when the Shiekah stopped them. "Do behave, won't you?" she said with a wink. "And do stop by anytime. You both are welcome to stay in my old home in Kakiriko, the papers have already been arranged."

Link was about to protest but Shokin beat him. "Thank you. I won't ever be able to repay you." He bowed deeply to his aunt as a sharp click and a flash of light made her disappear into the forest behind her.

The two walked aimlessly around as the stars lit the field. Shokin's right arm was hooked around Link's slimmer waist. The silence was welcome and the Hylian shut his eyes, smelling the night and feeling the cool wind brush his hair while letting Shokin guide him.

Shokin was restless, however. Link's lithe waist beneath his touch was making his breath haggard. Impa's comment about behaving kept running through his mind and he needed to distract his thoughts.

"Thanks, Link." For a fleeting second, he felt an impulse to kiss him, but he quickly dismissed it, not knowing if that would be all he would do.

Ocean blue eyes wearily unveiled themselves to look at the half-breed. He looked agitated at being disrupted from his meditation. He stopped, pulling free from Shokin.

Suddenly, Shokin was nervous, afraid that he had done something wrong and he desperately tried to explain. "F-for everything from the ring and staying with me to..."

Link cut off the rest of his sentence with a kiss. Pulling back, he said with a coy smile, "Shut up."

The half-breed's violet eyes were still closed, trying to shake the butterflies that had crept from his sides. His breath was short, but he vainly tried to breathe deeply. Link watched Shokin's composure break with great amusement. But he was startled when violet eyes snapped open and Shokin rushed towards him. The Hylian put his hands out, but the were batted away like twigs as he was tackled to the ground.

Soon, Link was covered with kisses as anxious hands tore at his tunic. He let it happen until he realized where they had ended up. The fences of Lon-lon Ranch peered down at them and each post seemed to have Malon's brown eyes set into it.

"Shokin. He gasped through the kisses and gropes. "Shokin!"

"Shut up." The half-breed mocked from above him. He mouth kissed at Link's nape.

"I'm serious!" Futilely, Link tried to push him off, but Shokin was desperate to achieve his goal.

"So am I." Link felt his sash being untied and that broke him. He flipped Shokin onto his back and drew his dagger to Shokin's sweaty throat, but the half-breed had also drawn his and Link felt the cold blade against his neck. The passion had left the violet eyes and was replaced by anger. "Since when do you carry a dagger?"

Link smiled slyly down at him without answering. "When I say something, I mean it."

"Understood." Shokin withdrew and Link followed. "I'm sorry, I never should have..."

Link rolled off and stood, re-tying his sash. "No, Shokin. Look where we are."

Sitting up, the half-breed gazed in the direction of Link's hand. He knew right away. "Shit." He whispered. "Alright, let's go."

_ Did they see me?_ Malon stood on top of the lean-to, angrily wiping tears from her cheeks. Link had been the object of her affection and lonely dreams for years. But she had missed her chance, if she had ever had one.

She finished staking the wood and ran to the front entrance.

They slipped around the ranch, but as they went by the entrance, Shokin stopped cold. He whirled around, drawing his dagger once more. A second later and Link had done the same.

"Show yourself." Shokin shouted at the shadows guarding the gate. A moment passed and just as he was about to yell again, a girl stepped forward. She wore a simple dress and her straight orange hair whispered slightly in the night wind.

Link sighed and sheathed his dagger, but Shokin kept his stance.

"Hey, Link." Her voice was shaking and her hands were clasped tightly in front of her as she stared at Shokin's glinting blade.

"Shokin, it's only Malon." The half-breed hesitated before doing as he was told, but his eyes never left the girl.

"Hello Shokin." She stepped further towards them and Shokin nodded in reply. The she whirled unexpectedly on Link.

"When were you planning on telling me?" She was whispering, but it was a harsh sound, making Shokin twitch and Link back up a step. "And where's my horse?"

The second question was easier. "She's near the desert, I think. The Gerudos practically worship her."

Malon nodded, satisfied. "First question now."

Link was stumped, but Shokin drew her attention.

"Malon, your hair is lovely. No doubt from your mother." He smiled at her as she blushed profusely and gave a slight nod. "I knew it. I hate to meet you and run, but it looks as though we've wakened you and it is very late. Good night." His voice held a rough sarcasm and hint of contempt, but it went unnoticed by the girl.

The two turned, not waiting for a reply. Before long, Shokin's longing had begun to creep back.

"Where exactly are we headed?"

"I was going to Kakiriko, I guess. I'm so tired, and no offence, but I'd like to sleep on a bed, not a pallet tonight."

"Great! I'd like a bed also." Link gazed at Shokin as he smiled seductively and for a moment the Hylian nearly complied. But without warning, the half-breed's mouth was upon his again as his hands tangled in blonde hair.

Link pushed him away and this time Shokin acceded. "Alright. But you're going to have to answer to me soon." He sighed. "I'll wait for sunrise and go back to the bazaar. Will you be staying at Impa's permanently then?"

"I don't know. For the time being at least."

Shokin pecked the Hylian's cheek. "Good night."

Link smiled and walked towards the village, leaving Shokin with his passion unfulfilled, but lessening.

He arrived in the quiet village, stopping to talk with the man beneath the tree. The man hated everyone, but Link was determined to break him someday.

Impa's house was unlocked, just as she had promised. After lighting the sconces, he discovered the hearth was prepared with wood pre-stacked. Link did not want to build a fire, he only wanted to go to sleep and be done with the day.

Peeling off his pants and untying the sash around his tunic, he heard Malon. She seemed to understand simply enough, but there was more under her façade. They had come close to becoming a couple more than once, but Link had prevented it. She was supportive, believing Link to have other things on his mind, which, in reality, he did. Just not about relationships. He knew that she thought Shokin would use him, but he knew different. He wasn't quite sure how he knew, but he did and that was enough.

The warm bed called soothingly to him and he hopped in, not bothering to blow out the sconces. Waiting for sleep to take him, he realized how unafraid of sleep he had become. The nightmares had ceased almost completely after meeting Shokin and were growing less common all the time.

The nest day, the signs had been taken down and a peaceful air had once again dawned upon the kingdom. The ring had been returned and Shokin gained more from it than Rin had ever hoped to.

Link had gone to target practice early that morning and now he aimlessly walked around Kakiriko, his bow and quiver slung on his back. The townspeople were curious at this newcomer, but they welcomed him. They stared and when he would meet their eyes, they would smile and maybe strike a conversation. Children his and watched him pass as young girls giggled at the blonde boy with the prideful step. Old women scoffed at the single gold hoop hanging from his left ear, but the girls continued to titter behind their hands.

The people made him smile; he was happy to be around them. They no longer saw him as the wandering vagabond, but instead, he was now the attractive Hylian in forest clothes who inhabited Impa's old house.

Link sat on the top of the stairs near the well. Looking up at the old Skulta house, he remembered the painful agony of collecting one hundred of those tokens. But only a peaceful family dwelled there now, a family of ten, but peaceful nonetheless. Children climbed the fence and played with a ball behind the house.

"Hey Shokin." Link said without turning.

"You're getting sharper." The half-breed laughed and jumped from the beam above the well to land gracefully beside Link. "Rin says hi."

The Hylian turned to his left and smiled up at the violet eyes. Shokin's purple-streaked blonde hair was pulled into his bobtail, but his bangs blew gently about his face.

Shokin felt the heat rise up in him again and he desperately tried to change the subject. "I have your hat." It was the only thing he could think of.

Link froze, squinting at the half-breed. "You?"

"I swear I didn't steal it. You left it near the entrance to the desert once and I picked it up, planning on returning it but I forgot and I found it this morning in the backroom. I thought you'd like it back." He grinned, bringing his knees to his chest to rest his arms on them.

"Great! Where is it?" Link relished in the thought of once again having his beloved hat set upon his blonde head, to feel the tail of it down his back. He stood up abruptly, looking down at Shokin, expecting him to whip it from behind his back.

"I stopped by Impa's to return it, but you weren't in so I left it on the table. I find it comforting you don't lock your door." He peered up at Link; his sly smile still pasted on his lips.

Link looked towards the house then back at Shokin. Suddenly he burst into a run and bounded up the steps into the cottage.

The hat sat on top of the table, as if it had been there all along and Link rushed to it and jammed it eagerly on his head. His hands clutched the rim and he rocked back and forth.

"Thought you'd be happy." Shokin leaned against the door's frame, arms crossed.

Link, interrupted from his ecstasy, started towards the half-breed, face red with fury. "How come you haven't given it to me before, and don't say you just forgot because I know..."

"Shut up." The fire had begun to build up again and was just strengthened by Link's furor. He spun the Hylian around and pinned him against the wall, kissing him feverishly. His hands found Link's sash once more and un-tied it. Running his hands up under the tunic, he could feel Link's skin break into goosebumps under his touch.

The Hylian remained unresponsive before him, shocked at Shokin's fervor. The butterflies had returned and were threatening to take complete control of him. "Stop," he panted. Shokin complied and looked questioningly at him. Link blushed and stuttered his explanation. "I-I don't know..."

The half-breed giggled and kissed Link lightly. "Don't worry, follow me." Link hesitated than slowly nodded.

Shokin picked up where he had left off, untying the string at the top of the Hylian's leggings. This time, Link followed, removing Shokin's tunic. But, lost in his passion, he got it stuck and Shokin laughed and backed away. Link, embarrassed by his clumsiness, colored to an enticing red.

The Hylian felt fingers beneath his chin and a gentle pressure pushing his head up. Violet eyes looked laughingly down at him.

"It'll be easier this way." Shokin lead Link to the bed and pushed Link onto it. The blonde realized he had at some point lost his leggings, but he didn't much care. He sat, peering at Shokin.

The half-breed bent and kissed him once more. Then he began to undress himself. He tossed his tunic carelessly to the floor and smiled when he noticed Link staring at his bronze skin.

Shokin sat on the bed next to Link and made to push the hat off his head. The Hylian resisted, though, clamping his hands tightly on it. "Alright." Shokin sighed. With one swift movement he pulled Link's tunic over his head, mindful of the hat.

Their lips met again and Shokin pushed the blonde's back against the bed. Link felt Shokin's lips run down his neck and chest, slowly making their way down. Suddenly he felt a warmth encase him. He bolted upright with surprise, knocking Shokin off of him. "Hey!" He hugged his knees and blushed at Shokin.

Shokin smiled. "Would you like me to stop?" he said mockingly. Link hesitated and shook his head. "Good." He pushed Link down once more and continued. Soon Link felt bold fingers exploring his crevices, and although he gasped, he did not ask Shokin to stop.

After seemingly endless moments, Shokin looked up into Link's flushed face. The hat had fallen off and lay, unminded, next to him on the bed. The Hylian's chest rose up and down as he panted and a small sheen had broken over his body. Blonde hair was strewn carelessly about on the pillow. Suddenly he realized Shokin had stopped and looked down to see what was wrong.

The half-breed's passion had been tugging at him and he felt he could no longer contain it. He needed consent and he needed it now.

"Can I?" He had pulled himself up, closer to Link.

"Can you what?" although Link had a pretty good idea.

But Shokin only laughed. "I'm going to take that as a yes, then."

Link was jerked upward and turned around to face the wall. Shokin's hands held him and he suddenly felt a hard penetration and he gasped in pain. The half-breed was gentle, though, and after a while, the pain had eased.

Shokin began to work up a rhythm, as his hand snaked around Link's delicate torso to grasp him. He noticed that tears had welled up in the blue eyes and he paused. "Are you alright?"

Link panted and nodded in reply. He turned his head back and kissed Shokin. "I love you." He managed to breathe this out between huffs.

The half-breed froze. Had he ever heard that before? He seriously doubted it. Of course a few drunks had blurted it out, but none had ever meant it. He didn't know what to reply with, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Really?"

"No, I'm lying." Link replied sarcastically. His face gleamed with sweat and he smiled. "Really, I do."

Shokin paused and then said, "I love you, too." He kissed the Hylian's neck and continued.

The two walked through the village and out the gates to the field. They stopped at the river, but closer to the entrance to Zora's domain. They bathed and the basked in the sun.

"Please come live with me. Don't leave me alone." Link randomly blurted out. The previous night had been spent inside with Shokin and he knew there was no way he was going to let him go back and live in that musty back room.

Shokin looked away. He was still weary of the idea of devoting himself completely to an individual. But he was more confident and willing to try.

"I'll never leave you alone. I will stay with you." Shokin rolled over and met his lips with the Hylian's, as if to emphasize his last sentence. And Link smiled.

There! Fin. Thanks for reading. love you all. -Bitta


End file.
